


不得於飞

by KYotodo



Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14892287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYotodo/pseuds/KYotodo
Summary: 不得於飞兮，使我沦亡。这篇文章献给粥粥。





	不得於飞

邵教授的葬礼很简便，王贞站得有些远，看他收养的两个孩子忙来忙去。邵教授的遗骸躺在那儿，只剩一点儿，看不出有什么吓人的了。他在本科教学的时候，学生们都很怕他，私底下起了各种外号。他带的研究生也怕他，却不是因为外相，而是因为他治学极严。

这些念头打了个转就飘走了。王贞从窗帘的缝隙间望出去，天穹之下，两轮红日一般灼灼。他收回视线，养女林梅已经合上棺材，转过身，面对研究室的一班人。

“我的父亲，邵殿帅，”一阵压抑的笑声，“生前坚持昭炯计划，但到了现在这个地步，也许王教授说的是对的，此是天灾，非人力所能挽狂澜。”她停下来，再一次挨个打量研究员的面孔。

“若要走的，就走吧。留下来的，一起找找乐子，想研究什么，放手做就是。”她说。

一阵骚动。慢慢的，就有人上前，同她拥抱告别，然后移向门口。很快，一个大屋子就空了下来。王贞抱臂而立，看着剩下的这些人，大都是跟了老邵多年的人，在本科生中，也有一些奇怪的外号。然后他的视线跳到前几日捉到的两个贼身上。他们本来站在门边，不很显眼，现在人都走光了，一打眼就看到他两个在争执些什么，王贞看了一会儿，收回视线。

林梅走过来。“王先生，我们这边人员安排……”

王贞忽然笑出声来：“就几个人，不用安排了吧。今天我来做饭。”

林梅露出了极复杂的神情，说：“这怎么好意思。我让我哥来吧。”不等王贞推脱就大声喊起来：“陈忠！陈忠今天你做饭！”陈忠走过来，看了王贞一眼，和林梅打了一阵子眉眼官司，不情不愿地同意了，立刻说：“那你总得洗碗吧？”

“让那两个贼来干活嘛，”林梅说。在门边，两个人似乎终于商定了，一个甩手就走，另一个，叫威廉的那个，原地站了一会儿，慢慢走过来。

他用英语说：“我想留下，可以吗？”

“当然，”林梅以四平八稳的英语回答，“不过现在没有人做家务活了……”

小贼——虽然他人高马大的——耸耸肩。“我可以做点杂务。”

“那么你负责洗碗吧，”林梅骄傲地对陈忠一扬下巴，轻快地走了。

* * *

王贞还是在六点起床。他经由地下走廊去往主实验室，腋下夹着一份纸质的资料，左手拎了一个箱子。他到达主实验室的时候，威廉已经在那里了。小贼趴在实验桌上睡得正香，王贞伫立片刻，最后决定不予理会。世界末日都要到了，哪有精力管实验台操作规范。

他唤醒系统，扫描上传资料，通过他主导研发的图像转换软件，将纸上的图像转为3D设计稿。他让电脑计算各部件的结构问题，打开箱子。

“伊卡洛斯，”一个声音说。

王贞把箱子中的半成品铺了一桌——另一张未污染的实验台。他把散落的零件一一摆好。

“在古时候有一个叫万户的人，”他向外邦人解说，“他把炮竹绑在椅子上，点燃炮竹，飞了起来。遗憾的是，他并没有做好降落计划，于是摔死了。”

外邦人露出了困惑的神色。电脑发出了分析完成的提示音，分析结果显示在实验台上。虽然是十几年前的设计，但并没有大的失误。

“他们差不多该起了，”王贞侧身看向威廉，“何不去一起用早餐呢？”

“你呢？”

“组装不会太久，”王贞说，“我马上下来。”

如果威廉是个中国人，或者在邵教授手下待过一周以上，他就会知道“马上”意味着“绝不”。既然他两者皆非，他只是点点头，离开了主实验室，下到迷宫般的地下部分，去找残余的十几个人。

* * *

“王教授还没起来？”林梅问。

陈忠放下瓷碗。威廉说：“他在主实验室，说马上就下来。”

陈梅低声嘟囔了一句。“我待会儿带一份早餐过去。他在哪儿干什么？”

威廉想了想。他已经不记得王说得那个名字了。“伊卡洛斯，”他还是说，“一对翅膀的雏形。”

在场的人脸色一变。陈忠第一个站起来，冲出去。威廉拿着吃到一半的面包，莫名其妙地看着一小群人浩浩汤汤地绝尘而去。他想了想，拿起面包，跟着跑了起来。

他们花了十几分钟才到主实验室。威廉到门口时，看见陈忠暴躁地踹了一脚门，林梅大声抗议，焦急地输入密码。一个电子音说：“请输入主密码。”

“这他妈就是主密码！”陈忠咆哮道。他陡然转身，狠狠一摔手。

林梅又输入了一次。威廉喘匀了气，站在墙根下，慢慢吃掉剩下半个面包。

他们花了两个小时对付主实验室的门，各自暗恨当初设计得太结实。威廉作为成功突破外层防盗设计的贼，被寄予了厚望，但在天堑之前他也束手无策。

“那到底是什么？”他跟林梅搭话，“为什么你们这么紧张？”

林梅问他：“你知道伊卡洛斯的结局吗？”

“摔死了。”威廉说。这时候他想起王讲的那个故事，主人公也是一样的结尾。

“你觉得他不会试一试吗？”林梅说，“主实验室后门锁上以后就没做防御，打开就到外面了。”

威廉沉默了一会儿。

“反正顶多一个月就会死了，”他说，“现在……有什么区别？”

林梅明显一噎。她扭过头来上上下下地打量他。

“……你说得对。”

就在这个时候，陈忠叫了一声：“门开了！”

* * *

双日的热焰使得地球表面不再适合人类生存。王贞眯起眼睛，他怀疑他的呼吸道已经满是水泡。

他的翅膀还在尽职地拍打。他干脆闭上眼睛。飞得愈高就愈热，金属会融化，塑料会皱缩，木材会燃烧。他张开双臂。一阵风吹来，他就睡着了。


End file.
